


Slipping Point

by MippyMoo



Category: MassiveCraft - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Inner Dialogue, MassiveCraft, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MippyMoo/pseuds/MippyMoo
Summary: Yathanae went to an event hosted by the Altalar in a great ballroom in the Altalaan District. However, an altercation caused her to remember things she'd rather not, and she tries to leave. As she goes, she spots something that triggers a dark memory.Very short! My first MassiveCraft fic. I hope it's all right.
Kudos: 5





	Slipping Point

Yathanae blinked back tears as she strode quickly through the Altalar district, wishing to find the exit. However, the district was large and extravagant— _much like the Altalar themselves_ , she thought—and it soon became apparent that an exit was not as easily found as the entrance was. Her own voice echoed around inside her head, her near panicked words relentlessly prodding at the inside of her skull. She absently lifted a hand to where her right eye should be, to graze over the glossy and smooth material of the gemstone that sat there instead—a nervous tick she had developed over fifty years ago.

As she tried almost desperately to find an exit to the rest of New Town, she spotted an entrance to the sewers. She hadn’t realized that they were littered around the city so as to even be in places other than Old Town, though there one was, sitting right in the middle of the decadence and disgustingly beautiful buildings the Altalar prided themselves upon. The small, almost shantied building sat there, its black tiled roof sagging and iron bars across the entrance sitting open, inviting those simple enough to think it would be anything but dangerous to delve into the depths of the city’s underground. Regardless, Yathanae had to pass it to go the direction in which she hoped she would find something other than a dead end. As she did so, something sitting just outside the entrance caught her eye.

Sitting forgotten in front of the wrought iron bars was the small skeleton of a sewer rat, simply too big to be a candle mouse. It looked as though it had finally managed to grope its way out of the dark, dank underground just to die mere moments after it reached freedom. It sat, unremarkable, against a perfect backdrop of depression, the smallest bits of fur and rotten flesh still clinging to the near picked-clean bones.

Yathanae slowed.

She stopped, and hesitated.

Leaned down to scoop the remnants of the creature into both hands before standing.

Took a deep breath and pocketed the unpleasant-smelling bones.

No matter. She would clean them and put them somewhere safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it, whether you know of MassiveCraft or not! For those of you that remember the Defiler of Hallows lore ... yeah.


End file.
